Of Typhoons, Fever and Chicken Noodle
by Kamilia07329
Summary: Minato managed to beat the typhoon. However, a certain leader of a certain group didn't.


**Yohoo! **It's been a while since I last wrote a fanfic. I wrote this because I was playing Persona 3 Portable (Female Protagonist's route) and remembered this part of the game. And since I am fan of Minato-Minako shipping, I made one. XD Although I know it sucks since it was ages ago since my last published fic here. So please be good to me. .

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters here~ ATLUS does.

* * *

"I'm back!"

Minato Arisato called out while fixing his umbrella on the umbrella stand by the dorm's room. Reports say that a typhoon may hit the country but he didn't expect it to be sooner. And because of the wretched typhoon, the Gekkoukan High School Festival will be cancelled.

And he was so looking forward to seeing Yukari in a maid outfit.

"Welcome back." Mitsuru Kirijo looked up from her book to greet the blue-haired sub-leader of SEES.

"Oh hey!" Yukari greeted from the couch.

"Yo! Glad you made it back dry." Junpei Iori chuckled. "Mina-tan got unlucky and was completely drenched when she came back."

Minato, who was wagging his wet hair like a dog, looked up upon hearing Junpei's statement. He had told her to get the umbrella from him but she insisted that she'll be back by the dorm before the rain pours down. Looks like the rain beat her to it.

"Where is she?" Asked the blue-haired boy.

"Upstairs. She said that she'll take a shower then probably come down for dinner." Fuuka Yamagishi informed him. The said supporter of the group just emerged from the kitchen with an apron on and a soup ladle on her hand. A delicious aroma can be smelled from the kitchen.

"Oi!" A stern voiced can be heard from inside the kitchen.

"C-coming!" Fuuka quickly scrambled back inside. That stern voice can only come from Shinjiro Aragaki. Shinjiro's known to be a good cook so he sometimes teaches Fuuka some basic recipes like chicken noodle soup. Judging from the smell, both of them are making chicken noodle soup. The smell has gotten the Wild Card drooling. He had totally forgotten how hungry he was after helping out Kazushi with the Track and Field club but he fought the urge and went upstairs to take a shower.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Arisato, can you call on Inoue? It's almost dinner time." Mitsuru asked.

Yukari and Aigis are busy setting up the table; Junpei went to fetch Akihiko and Ken from their rooms while Fuuka and Shinjiro made final arrangements with their cooking. Minato can almost smell the delicious aroma of Shinjirou's cooking from the stairs as he made his way up to the third floor to fetch their leader.

"Hey." Minato knocked. "Dinner's ready."

No response.

That got the blue-haired boy worried. Usually, when it comes to food, the girl would be up on her feet in mere seconds and will enthusiastically make her way down to the dining area. He tried knocking; louder this time, but still received no response.

The boy grabbed the doorknob only to find that it's not locked. So he turned the doorknob and peered at a small opening of the door. The lights on the room are turned off and a small bundle can be seen from where Minato stood.

He opened the door wider, letting the hallway light illuminate the dark room, only to find that the small bundle is squirming underneath the blanket. Minato found the light switch and flipped it open, only to find Minako squirming underneath her blanket. He approached the girl's bed and saw that the girl's face is flushed. A faint tint of red can be seen on her cheeks and beads of sweat are trickling down on her face. He placed a hand on the girl's forehead, only to retract it back due to the girl's high temperature.

Minako, upon sensing someone touching her forehead, fluttered her eyes open and saw Minato's worried expression.

"H..ey." She gave the worried boy a tired smile.

"You're sick!" Minato said.

"H..ee. Looks like... the typhoon beat me..." Minako mumbled while pulling her blanket up to cover her flushed face.

Minato just sighed.

"I'm going to bring medicine and some food up. So just rest there okay?"

"Okay..."

He lightly ruffled the girl's auburn hair before walking out of the room and shutting the door. He went back to the kitchen only to find the group already eating.

"Senpai, do we have medicine in the dorm?" The sub-leader asked the red-head.

"Yes. Why? Is Inoue sick?"

"Yeah. Got a really high fever." Mitsuru nodded and stood up to retrieve the medicine.

"Is she up?" Akihiko asked.

"No. She's resting. I don't think she'll be up and about." Minato replied while rummaging for a small bowl.

"I'll bring her medicine and some soup so that she can take it in."

"But what about you?" Aigis asked.

"I'll bring my dinner over upstairs."

"Here." Mitsuru returned with the medicine and handed it over to Minato. "Make sure she drinks this every six hours. I would like to call for a doctor but with this weather, he or she may not come here." The strong wind along with the rapping of the rain on the window glass emphasized on it.

"Thanks Senpai."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey." Minato lightly nudged the sleeping girl.

He had set the tray down, bearing a bowl of chicken noodle soup, a glass of water and some flu medicine that he got from Mitsuru. The rest finished up dinner and went straight to bed, feeling very exhausted from the day activities.

"Minako." The boy called out.

He could see the bustling of the blankets and a pair of half-open crimson eyes emerged from the cover.

"Hey. I've brought you medicine."

"Mm...hmmm." The sick girl just gripped the blankets tighter and wrapped herself again with it. Minato could feel the room getting warmer by the second.

'_Not sure if it's because of the heater or because of Minako's fever.'_

He held the blanket and slowly brought it down to reveal the sick girl's face. He then proceeded to lightly poke her flushed cheeks until a bleary eye fluttered open.

"Come on. I've brought you soup. Shinjirou-senpain cooked it."

"Mmmm... hmmm." Minako made an attempt to sit up but because she was really sick; as soon as she rose from her bed, she immediately flopped back down. Minato placed a hand on her forehead and could still feel the fever from her.

He held her back and slowly propped her upright. He repositioned her pillow so that her back will be comfortable. The slight movement was enough to trigger a series of coughing fits from Minako that the sub-leader had to lightly pat her back and waited for her to calm down.

After the fits have subsided, Minako placed her hands on her lap.

"Th..anks."

Minato just smiled and reached out for the soup bowl. He sat down on Minako's bed and scooped some from the bowl with a spoon and held it infront of the sick girl. Minako tore her face away from the spoon, refusing to eat.

"Come on. You won't get better if you don't eat." Minato whispered, not sure whether the red tint on the leader's face is due to her fever or her embarrassment to be found in such a pitiful state.

After a few persuasive words from the sub-leader, Minako had managed to take a bite. The warmth of the soup spread throughout her entire being, warming her insides. She could feel a bit of energy flowing back into her system. Minato continued to feed her until the last drop of the soup is gone.

"Here. It'll help you feel better." Minato gave the flu medicine to her. Minako obediently drank it up along with the glass of water that the blue haired boy brought with him. After that, he helped the girl to lie back down on her bed. As soon as Minako finally lied back down, she immediately went back to sleep. Minato couldn't help but smile at his friend even though she's down with the cold.

He slowly stood up, grabbed the tray and went out of the room, closing the door behind him. He proceeded downstairs and was greeted by Yukari, who just emerged from the bathroom.

"How is she?" The archer asked.

"She fell asleep as soon as she drank the medicine."

The pitter patter sound of the rain echoed in the silent dorm as the rain continued its downpour. The news said that the storm will probably last for days so the group will have no choice but to not go to Tartarus until the storm subsides.

"Guess we have to stay indoors until then." Yukari pointed out. "Anyway, I'm going back to bed." She gave the sub-leader a huge yawn before grinning sleepily at him as she ascended on the staircase.

Minato finished washing the bowl and returned to his room to retrieve a small towel. He proceeded back to the bathroom where he washed it and went back to Minako's room. When he came back, he could see that the girl is panting heavily. Minato quickly placed a hand once again on her forehead, only to find it burning hot due to her fever. He sat down back at the bed and placed the wet towel on her forehead.

The towel seems to have an effect as her breathing began to stabilize and managed to flutter her eyes open. Crimson orbs met gray ones as Minako managed to focus her gaze on the worried boy.

Minato gave a relief smile upon seeing her eyes opened. He patted the wet towel on her forehead to make sure it doesn't fall off.

"Seems that you've managed to calm down." Minato smiled.

Seeing her gaze, he could tell that her fever managed to subside a little with the help of the medicine and the towel on her forehead.

"Well then, I'm going back to my room now." As Minato stood up, he felt a pair of warm and clammy hands clutch his own. He looked back down and Minako clutching his hand with her own.

"Can... you stay?" Minako pleaded. "At least until I fall asleep?"

Minato just gave a small sigh and flopped himself on the floor to level himself with the leader's face. He entwined his fingers with Minako's while the other caressed the girl's auburn hair. Minako could feel the relaxing caresses of the boy as she gave out a huge yawn and closed her eyes. Minato continued to caress her hair and play with it until he saw the steady breathing of the girl. He gave the girl a small smile while he tucked a small lock of her brown hair behind her ear.

Exhaustion finally caught up with him due to the day's events. His fingers began to slow their caresses on the girl's hair and his eyes began to droop. The light sound of the rain on the windows is not helping him to stay awake. He leaned on the girl's bed, using his hand as a pillow while his other one never let go of Minako's hand. He felt the girl's grip tightened, as if telling him to never leave her. Minato gave a small squeeze on her hand, assuring her that he'll never leave her side before he himself falls asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

Thank you for your time in reading this! :D Please do leave a review! :D


End file.
